


Dancing with Wheels

by The_small_one_to_rule_them_all



Series: Disabled!sides au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ableism, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Physical Disability, Referenced Bullying, alright more general tags now lol, bullet fic, disabled AU, logan and paton co teach a special ed class, logan has braces, patton uses forearm crutches, roman is on broadway, they are all disabled, virgil sews and has a youtube channel, virgil used a walker, wheelchair user roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all/pseuds/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all
Summary: important info: Patton uses crutches, Logan has feet/lower leg braces, Roman uses a wheelchair, and Virgil uses a walker. Patton and Logan run a Special Ed class together, Roman is on Broadway and runs a dance studio, and Virgil has a youtube channel where he sews outfits/clothing with disabilities in mind.summary: There is a Prom Disaster and Roman comes to the rescue
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Disabled!sides au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646308
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Dancing with Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first bullet fic ever. it took me forever to figure out how to write this, and this was the only thing that worked tbh. I hope you guys like this!

  * This girl named Alex comes up to Patt one day while he’s hanging out with kids after school and Logan does tutoring
  * Alex wants to go to prom but her friends haven’t invited her because they think that since she uses a wheelchair she can’t dance
  * Patton get a bit mad but assures her that people who use wheelchairs can dance
  * She doesn’t quite believe him so he has Logan pull up some pictures he has of Roman in his costumes and practicing on stage
  * She is amazed 
  * Logan tells her that Roman is actually visiting their class the next day for a motivational/inspirational presentation thing.
  * (it is mostly just to get to know the kids,. he has heard so much about them from Pat and Lo that he is absolutely dying to meet them, but ya know there needs to be an educational reason so he’s gonna talk about stuff)
  * He shows up and has a great time meeting and getting to know the students
  * Alex goes to the classroom after school the next day and sees him there
  * Alex is a bit shy at first but Patton introduces them and they become fast friends
  * Roman teaches her some dance moves he has adapted to work with the chair rather than against it and she catches on quickly
  * They spend the afternoon dancing until her parents come to pick her up and see her dancing
  * Together, they end up convincing her parents to let her go to prom
  * The only problem is she doesn’t have a dress
  * That’s where Virgil comes in
  * Roman calls Virgil and arranges for her to meet up with him that weekend to work on making her a dress
  * When she meets Virgil she is surprised to see that he used a walker but is happy to know the person that will be making her dress has an understanding of what kind of things will and won’t work.
  * They end up bonding a bit, they both have purple as a favorite color, are a little shy, and have the same taste in music. 
  * Virgil makes Alex a stunning dress and the next day she goes to school and asks her friends to take her now that she has learned to dance.
  * They tell her that they already made plans and she won’t be able to get on the party bus so she can’t come. 
  * Of course that’s a lie because all busses are required to be accessible but they don’t give in even after she fights them on it. 
  * She goes running to Patton to tell him what happened 
  * Roman is there talking with Patton when she gets there and Alex breaks down. After a lot of tears and comforting words she eventually tells them everything
  * Roman is heartbroken for this girl and just hopes there could be some way he could fix the night for her. 
  * He talks with Logan about it later and Logan tells him that most of the kids in the special ed class, and those around school with disabilities don’t often get to go to dances, whether because they aren’t invited, have no one to go with, or know the venue with it’s music and everything will be too overwhelming.
  * That is when Roman gets an idea, possibly the best and craziest idea he has had yet.
  * He calls parents and the principal and arranges everything. He makes flyers and hands them out to students and has Logan and Patton make sure each student in their class goes home with one that will get to their parents
  * He finally sees Alex again and he is so happy to see her
  * He tells her about his plans, he promises she will get the night of fun she so desperately wanted. 
  * The students are encouraged to bring their friends who would want to go and they rsvp with Roman beforehand.
  * Eventually the day comes and everything is set up
  * Roman is hosting a fully accessible prom for everyone who couldn’t make it to prom and still wanted to go. 
  * All of the students from Logan and Patton’s class are there, all the students at the school who have sensory issues are there, all the students who couldn’t go to prom but wanted to have shown up, including Alex. 
  * Roman has pulled out all the stops. He has had people bring full meals for the students, there’s a DJ and all the students get to request songs. The venue is accessible and there are quieter rooms for hanging out and a quiet room being manned by Logan (he didn’t want to dance), in case someone gets overstimulated. The room has a bunch of fidget toys and such in it, including ear defenders. 
  * Patton starts a conga line at some point. 
  * Roman spends the night teaching kids some fancy dance moves and just showing off in general 
  * Speaking of Roman, he is wearing a fancy suit that Virgil made him a while back. He looks like a king. The suit is black with red and gold details He has fancy wheel covers that have sparkly crowns on them. He even has a pretty red sash and a crown.
  * Everyone agrees he looks amazing and they all thank him a million times for making their night so special
  * Roman makes sure to dance with Alex as much as he can
  * At the end of the night Roman asks Alex what she thinks
  * Alex nearly cries. She tells him how happy she feels. How she didn’t feel uncomfortable once the whole night. She didn’t feel like she stood out for using her chair, she felt accepted and felt like she really fit in. 
  * And if the tradition continues, well, Roman just knows it will be worth it if he can make at least one kid feel completely accepted, at least for one night. 




End file.
